Goodbye and Hello Again
by Stargofaln
Summary: Tragedy strikes the Duke family, BUT all may not be as it appears to be. My first fanfic. Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**"Howdy y'all! Welcome to Hazzard County! See that farm over there? That's the Duke farm, home of Luke,Daisy, Bo and their Uncle Jesse,and that there is where our story begins. Looks like Uncle Jesse talkin' on the telephone. Why don't we all just listen in."**

"Duke farm, this here's Jesse…Oh hi Roy, how're things down in Capital City?…Oh! It has?…Oh? You can't?…Two weeks, huh? Well maybe's I can send one of the boys to come pick it up from ya then…Alrighty Roy. Thanks for callin'…You too. Bye now."

Jesse Duke hung up the phone and turned toward the kitchen where the rest of the Dukes had been eating breakfast. "That was Roy over at the shipping warehouse in Atlanta." He announced. "That new plow's come in but he can't deliver it for another two weeks."

"Two weeks! Bo exclaimed as he stabbed another piece of ham with his fork. "We can't wait another two weeks to get them fields plowed!"

"Well I know it Bo," Jesse said as he sat down at the head of the table to finish his meal. "Which is why I told him I'd send one of you boys over to Atlanta to pick it up from him."

Bo and Luke grinned as they each grabbed the remaining pieces of toast and jumped up from the table. A trip to the city was a rare occasion and the prospect of going was as exciting as winning first place in the Hazzard County Derby. "We could borrow that old pickup from Cooter's to haul it back here," Luke said as he headed for the door on Bo's heels.

"Now simmer down you too and get back here!" Jesse commanded. "I said one of you boys would go pick up that plow. The others one of you has to stay here and help me repair the side of the barn that you two near knocked down the last time Roscoe chased you through here!"

Bo and Luke eyed each other as they slowly made their way back to the table. It was clear they both wanted to go.

Finally Bo sighed. "Alright Luke, I'll make the sacrifice."

Luke's eyes lit up. "You will?" he asked skeptically, not quite believing what he was hearing.

"Yeah, I'll drive to Hotlanta and lug that heavy old plow back to the farm," he could hardly keep from smiling as he spoke. "It's a tough job but somebody's got to do it."

Daisy laughed as Luke tried to swat Bo with his napkin. "Bo!" she scolded. "That was just plain mean! Now you two fellas know how to settle this fair and square."

Jesse nodded. "That's right. Daisy, why don't you hand me two of them matches over there?"

Daisy was already grabbing the box of matches even as her Uncle Jesse spoke. Around the Duke farm there was always a fair way to settle things and this way was one that went way back to their childhood. Jesse took the two matches that Daisy offered him and turned his back to the table so that neither Bo nor Luke could see what he was doing. He broke one the matches to make it shorter and then positioned the two matches in his hand so that nobody could tell which was which. Satisfied, he turned back towards the table and thrust out his hand with the matches towards the boys.

"Alright now," he said grinning mischeiviously. "Short stick loses and has to drive allll the way to the dirty old city to pick up a plow. Long stick wins and gets to spend the day working in the great outdoors with their Uncle Jesse."

They all chuckled at his joke as Bo and Luke each drew a match and held them up to each other for comparison. It was clear that Bo's was the shorter match and he let out his traditional "Yee Haw!" Grinning from ear to ear he exclaimed, "Guess I lose!"

Luke looked disappointed but then he too grinned at his younger cousin. "Oh well," he said. "Guess I'll just have to take Becky May out for a ride in the General tonight then."

Daisy smiled as Bo met Luke's gaze with a shocked stare on his face. Becky May was Bo's latest girl of the moment. "You wouldn't!" Bo gasped.

Luke shrugged. "What can I say cousin, ya snooze, ya lose" He laughed and clapped Bo on the shoulder. "Come on. I'll give ya a ride into town. Cooter's gotta be at the garage by now."

As the boys walked outside with Bo mumbling something along the lines of "dirty tricks" and "Becky May" Jesse followed with a few parting words of his own. "Now Luke don't you dilly dally in town we gotta get the barn fixed up afore Maudine decides to move on to greener pastures. And Bo, have a good time but be home at a decent hour ya hear?"

"And stay outta trouble!" Daisy yelled from the kitchen window with a final wave good-bye before disappearing back inside to do the dishes. Luke and Bo laughed as they waved bye and then in a cloud of dust the General was on its way.

Bo was still muttering about Becky May when they pulled up to Cooter's garage and Luke was starting to wish he had never even joked about it. "Will ya cool it Bo? Becky May ain't even my type!"

Bo's eyes narrowed as he climbed out of the driver's window. "Whatcha mean Becky May ain't your type? I'll have you know she's the prettiest girl in Hazzard!"

"Yeah, if ya like buck teeth and hair curlier than a pig's tail…" Luke's voice trailed off as he spotted the "Closed" sign on the front of the office door. "Looks like Cooter's sleepin' in this mornin'."

"Well now what?" Bo said as he leaned against the General slightly disappointed.

"Cooter won't be long. In the meantime we'll go over to see Boss and see about getting' ya a travel pass."

Bo groaned. He had completely forgotten about that one minor detail. In order to cross the county line (legally anyway) he would have to get permission from Boss Hogg, the County Commisioner. With no great love for any of the Dukes, they would just have to pray he was in a good mood. Bo suddenly smiled as an idea formed in his head. "Hey! You know, I bet if you we stop by the bakery first and pick up some them jelly filled donuts he likes we might just make things a little easier on us!"

Luke shrugged. "I guess it couldn't hurt," he said although he seriously doubted that even donuts could make a conversation with Boss Hogg easier. "Course he mighta already bought out the bakery," he added with a grin. Laughing they clapped each other on the back and walked off down the street toward the bakery.

The donuts did not go over well. "Ack! You mean horrible Dukes!" Boss cried. "What you bringin those…those donuts in here for?" His mouth watered just by saying the word donut. "Dontcha know I'm on a diet!" he cried dramatically, throwing up his ears towards the skies. "Why God why?"

"Luke and me's real sorry Boss. We didn't know you were dietin' again." Bo said trying to mend things as Luke hurriedly tossed the donuts out the office. They skidded across the floor and stopped right in front of Sheriff Rosco P. Coltrane as he was coming in through the front door. He was about to yell at Luke for littering when he realized the box wasn't empty. A smile crossed his lips. "Breakfast! I love it! I love it!"

Back in Boss's office Bo was desperately trying to smooth things over. "Gosh Boss, Luke and me's real sorry," he said as Boss paced back and forth throwing his hands dramatically in the air and ranting about the "evil Duke boys" and how they'd be the death of him. "We was just tryin' to be nice." Bo added.

J.D. Hogg stopped in his tracks and eyed the two Dukes suspiciously. "Why?" he asked as he took a step back. In his experience, it was never good when your enemies wanted to be "nice".

Luke smirked. "Take it easy there Boss. Bo needs a pass to get to Atlanta is all. If ya give us that, we'll happy to get outta your hair."

Boss's eyes grew even narrower and Luke could tell that Boss's mind was trying to calculate how he could profit from this. "Atlanta?" Boss asked as he thoughtfully puffed on his cigar. "What business does Bo have in Atlanta?"

Bo started to explain but Luke quickly cut him off. "Er… we got a sick aunt who lives there and…and Uncle Jesse wanted one of us to take her some chicken soup." Luke finished lamely. Bo caught his cousin's eye with a questioning glance and Luke made a small gesture towards Boss as if to say "it's Boss Hogg, you really need to ask?" Bo shook his head confused but kept his mouth shut. He trusted Luke to know what he was doing even if Bo didn't. Boss for his part laughed out loud.

"Bo? You gotta visit you sick aunt and feed her chicken soup?" he chuckled and for a moment Luke thought Boss didn't buy his story. "Ain't that women's work? Shouldn't Daisy be going?" J.D. laughed at the image he had in his head of Bo spoon feeding some old biddy in bed.

Bo grumbled. "Well she would ceptin' her boss told her she couldn't have any more time off this year even though it's only April." Bo might not of understood just what Luke was up to but he did know how to play along.

Boss chuckled. "Oh yeah," he said. "I did, didn't I?"

"Boss? Can we have the pass?" Luke asked impatiently.

Boss's mirth was gone instantly as he drew himself up. "And just why should I?"

Bo and Luke looked at each other for ideas but none were really forthcoming. "Uh…because…it's get a Duke outta town for a day?" Bo asked hopefully.

Boss smiled. "Now that is a good reason!" he exclaimed. One less Duke in Hazzard was always a good thing as far as he was concerned. He reached into his desk drawer and pulled out the needed forms. "Now," he said as he finished signing. "This here pass expires at midnight on the dot." He handed the pass to Bo and then wagged his finger at him. "Rosco'll be waitin' at the county line and if you're late by even a second…"

Bo laughed and cut him off. "If I'm later than midnight Boss I'll be more worried about what Uncle Jesse will do to me than Rosco."

Boss harrumphed and then shooed them out of his office. "Now git you two! I'm a busy man! I got things to do!"

Bo stuffed the pass in his back pocket as he and Luke made their way down the stairs of the Hazzard County building and when he was sure they were far enough away from Boss's ears he asked the question he had been dying to ask inside. "Luke? How come ya didn't want to tell Boss about the plow?"

Luke shrugged. "I just didn't think it was a good idea to let Boss know that the sooner we get that plow the better the chance we have of making the mortgage payment on time. I figured if we told him the truth he'd deny you that pass for sure."

Bo's eyes had gone wide as Luke explained. Boss Hogg was always looking for ways to get the Dukes' farm out from under them and the truth definitely would have played into his hands. Bo let out a low whistle. "Geez Luke, I sure am glad you're as smart as you are otherwise I'd be stayin' in Hazzard with ya right now."

Luke laughed. "Aw Bo you would have thought of it too. Just as soon as you were done ducking jelly donuts!" As the two cousins laughed Luke pointed across the street as a familiar yellow tow truck pulled into the driveway. "Hey! Looks like Cooter's back! Let's go!"

Bo and Luke approached at an easy jog and greeted their friend with a pat on the back. "Hey Cooter!" Bo said "Where ya been?"

"Hey fellas!" Cooter said with a smile. It was barely 9am and he was already wiping oil and grease from his hands. "Mr. Jenkins needed a tow, I'm just getting back. What can I do for you two?"

"Bo here needs to borrow that old pickup you got out back to get to Atlanta and pick up a plow." Luke explained.

"Yeah Cooter, ya think ya can spare it for a day?" Bo asked.

Cooter smiled and nodded towards the back. "Sure thing Bo Bo, keys are in it! Just go easy it on it ya hear. It's old and it don't like to be handled like you handle the General!"

Bo crossed his heart with his hands. "I promise, I'll be as gentle as a summer's breeze," he said poetically.

Cooter rolled his eyes and laughed. "Sure Bo. Just keep it 'tween the ditches ok?"

Bo laughed as he headed towards the back where the pickup was parked. "You got it Cooter!"

Luke let Cooter know he'd be right back and followed Bo over to the pickup. As Bo got settled in the cab of the truck, Luke leaned his arms against the open window. "Take it easy alright Bo?" he said. Truth be told he was more than a little worried about his younger cousin heading off into Atlanta alone.

Bo smiled. "I will Luke. You better get back to the farm before Uncle Jesse starts to wonder if you decided to run off with me!" Bo started the truck and it sputtered into a loud roar and Bo frowned. "Man, Cooter wasn't kidding! This thing sounds ancient!"

Luke slapped the side of the truck as he stepped away. "All the more reason for you to take it easy," he said.

Bo assured him again that he would, waved and started to drive away but then stopped. "Hey, Luke? You were kidding about Becky May weren't ya?" he asked.

Luke smirked. "Which part? The part about me taking her for a ride or the part about her buckteeth and frizzy hair?"

Bo sighed as Luke laughed. "Never mind!" he said. He waved again and Luke watched as the truck turned a corner and drove out of sight.

**"Now some of you might be expectin' the next chapter to start with 'Bo made it back safe and sound' but like I said before this here's Hazzard and things just don't go that easy. I gotta feelin' things are gonna git dark before we see the light again."**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note – Since y'all don't really know me yet I feel compelled to tell you that I believe in Hazzard County all stories end happily. So keep that and the title of this story in mind as you read this next chapter. That's the only hint you're ever gonna get from me! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

It had been a long, hard day but Luke and Uncle Jesse had managed to repair the barn wall and even give it a fresh coat of paint. Hard as the day was though, Luke had been pleasantly surprised to find that it had been a fun one as well. It had been awhile since he had spent the day alone with his uncle and he had forgotten the endless stories Uncle Jesse had to tell about his old ridgerunning days and of the Duke family heritage. Often times they had been so engrossed in one his stories the two of them had forgotten they were supposed to be working. All in all, Luke thought as he sat at the kitchen table watching Daisy get dinner ready, it had been a really good day and as much as he would have liked to have gone to Atlanta he wouldn't have traded it for anything else. Luke's thoughts were interrupted when his stomach growled as Daisy brought the roasted chicken over to the table and placed it in front of him. He inhaled deeply, smelling the rich aromas of rosemary and a hint of garlic. "Mmmm," he sighed. "Sure smells good."

Sensing dinner was near ready, Uncle Jesse put down his paper and entered the kitchen to join his children at the table. "It sure does!" he said enthusiastically. His stomach was grumbling too. "Bo will sure be sorry he missed such a fine spread!" He rubbed his hands together as he took his seat.

Daisy laughed as she too sat down. "Thanks fellas! Uncle Jesse, Bo's sorry to miss any meal!" Still giggling, she bowed her head in preparation to say grace and the others did the same. Just as Uncle Jesse was about to begin they heard a car pull up in the front of the house.

"Now who would come to visit a fella right in the middle of his sayin' thanks to his Lord?" Uncle Jesse grumbled.

"Can't be Bo," Luke said as he jumped up to peek out the window. "It's way too early for him to be home." Luke groaned when he saw the familiar white police car come to a stop just outside the window. "It's Rosco!"

Uncle Jesse stood up, dinner completely forgotten. A visit from Rosco P. Coltrane always meant trouble. "Rosco?" he said hardly believing it. "Well you kids haven't been in any trouble, what do ya think he wants?"

Luke shrugged. "Don't know. Luke frowned as he watched Rosco from the window. The Sheriff had turned off the engine some time ago but appeared to just be sitting there. "He sure is taking his time to come talk to us." Luke observed. Finally, Rosco climbed out of his car and made his way to the front door. He was about to knock, but Daisy who had been standing at the door waiting for him, yanked it open first.

"Sheriff Rosco!" she exclaimed. "What a pleasant surprise! We were just about to sit down to dinner, won't you join us?" Daisy's smile turned to a frown when she got a good look at the normally giddy sheriff. He had his hat in his hands and looked about as nervous as long tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs. "Rosco? Are you alright suga'?" Daisy asked as he stepped past her into the warm kitchen.

Rosco kept his eyes to the floor as he entered. "Jesse. Luke. Daisy," he nodded to each as he greeted them solemnly and turned his hat around in his hands. "There just ain't no pleasant way to say this so I'm just gonna come right out and say it." Rosco paused not wanting to tell the Dukes the news he had come to tell them. As a Sheriff this was worst part of the job.

"Well, say what ya gotta say Rosco," Jesse said impatient to hear Rosco's news. "Dinners getting' cold." He had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach but he also knew he couldn't do anything about it until he knew what he was up against.

Rosco took a deep breath. "Uh well you see, I got a call from Atlanta P.D. a little while ago. Seems there was a horrendous crash in the city today. Bo's pickup took a turn too fast and rolled."

Daisy gasped and covered her mouth. "Is he alright?" she asked anxiously as both Luke and Uncle Jesse looked on stunned.

Rosco looked up for the first time since he arrived and his voice cracked with emotion as he said "The truck exploded Daisy. He's dead."

Daisy turned and buried her face in Luke's shoulder as Uncle Jesse sat down heavily at the kitchen table. Luke held on to Daisy to keep her up as much to keep himself from falling over. "Are…are ya sure Rosco?" he asked in a near whisper.

Rosco shuffled his feet and wished not for the first time that he had sent Enos to deliver the tragic news to the Duke family instead of coming himself. He still vividly remembered when as a young deputy he had accompanied the then Sheriff of Hazzard County out to the Duke farm to tell Jesse the Luke's, Daisy's and Bo's parents had all been killed in a car accident on their way home from a barn raising. It had been one of the most heart wrenching days of his life and now here he was all over again. Rosco looked away as he answered, "They said his…errr the..body was burned so bad it was unrecognizable but they were able to retrieve his wallet. Together with Bo's i.d. and the plates from Cooter's pickup…well they're pretty sure."

Daisy was unable to take anymore. She tore herself away from Luke and bolted down the hall to her room. Her door slammed with a loud thud but her sobs of grief could still be heard by the three men in the kitchen. Luke suddenly felt the need to run and he walked quickly out the kitchen door, hopped into the General and took off in a cloud of dust.

Uncle Jesse sat at the table unmoving, tears falling silently down his cheeks. Rosco stood there a moment unsure of what to say or do. The Duke family was so close, he could only imagine what Jesse was feeling. "If there's anything you need Jesse…" he voice trailed off as he suddenly remembered that those were the very words that the Sheriff had said that night many years ago.

Jesse sighed heavily. "I thank ya kindly Rosco but please just go."

Rosco plumped down onto the seat of his car feeling defeated. The Dukes were his sworn enemies but they were also his friends. Bo and Luke had saved his hide more than a few times and now there was nothing he could for them. He reached over and patted his hound dog, Flash sadly on the head. "Aww Flash. Hot pursuit'll never be the same again." The dog heaved a sigh and rested her head against the seat as if in agreement. Suddenly Rosco's radio came to life.

"Deputy Enos calling Sheriff Rosco. Sheriff? Ya got yer ears on?"

Rosco picked up the mike. "Enos, this is Rosco," he answered not having the heart to do his usual come back. "What's your 20?"

"Sheriff, my 20 is I'm in pursuit of the General sir. I caught 'im doin' 60 in a 25 zone. I'm requesting backup Sheriff."

"Enos, you can stop chasing the General now. I repeat cease and desist. Over."

Enos sounded more than confused, he was flabbergasted. "Sheriff? Stop chasin' the General sir?"

"That's right Enos. We're gonna cut Luke a break tonight. Over."

"Possum on a gumbush Sheriff! Why would you do that?"

Rosco sighed. He had been hoping not to tell Enos about Bo until they were both back at the station but it didn't look like Enos was going to let this one go. "Enos, Bo's…well Bo's dead. So…we're gonna let Luke be for now ya hear?"

The radio was silent for a long while and Rosco called again. "Enos? Ya read me? Come back."

Enos finally answered with a distraught "I read ya Sheriff. I just cain't believe it is all."

Before Rosco could respond another voice came over the radio. "Rosco, this is J.D. Hogg speakin'. Did I hear you right? Did you say Bo Duke is dead?"

Rosco sighed as he answered, "Yes Boss. You heard right."

"My oh my." Boss said in a stunned voice. "Rosco, get back to the station. You too Enos."

"On my way Boss," Rosco answered. He took one last look at the Duke farm before pulling away and heading for town.

Luke had been driving in the General all night but it was only as he shut off the engine in front of the house the he fully became aware of how many memories he had of Bo and their beloved stock car. As dawn slowly crept across the landscape his mind relived each one; Bo jumping Indian Creek, Bo racing down Old Mill Road with Rosco at their heels, Bo driving on two wheels down the center of town, Bo sliding across the hood of the General as they made a quick escape from the long arm of the law. Luke smile at the last one. Bo always loved being in a hurry. Luke swore his younger cousin had been born running. His smile turned into a sob as he thought, "Look where all your hurryin' got you now little cousin." He beat the steering wheel with his fists in anger and despair and screamed out loud in frustration. His blind punching accidentally hit the horn and as the familiar dixie song blared Luke collapsed against the steering wheel sobbing uncontrollably. Just when he thought he couldn't take the pain anymore he felt a strong, gentle hand clasp his shoulder and looked up into the red rimmed pain filled eyes of his Uncle Jesse.

"Why don't ya climb outta that car Luke?" Jesse's voice was soft and raw with the emotions of his own grief.

Luke did his best to compose himself and then used what little energy he had remaining to pull himself through the window of the car. Both uncle and nephew stood there for a moment looking at one another and feeling each other's pain as well as their own and then they embraced, holding tightly to one another as if letting go would mean their whole world would fall apart.

**"This has to be the saddest day in Hazzard County yet. I don't know about y'all but I'm prayin' for a miracle."**


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note – Thanks for reading everyone! This chapter wasn't supposed to exist at all but you're reviews gave me an idea and now you get more story! See, reviews really are helpful! And much appreciated! Thanks again!

Chapter 3

"Now by midmorning word about Bo had spread throughout Hazzard and folks from all over were makin' their way over to the Duke farm to offer their love and support. Y'all don't know what a good neighbor is til ya lived in Hazzard County."

For the second time in two days, Sheriff Rosco made his way to the Duke farm only this time instead of bringing bad news he was bringing muffins. The basket of muffins, which nearly took up the entire back seat of his patrol car were a gift from Boss Hogg who had decided to stay in town and wait for his wife, Lulu, to return from her sister's house that afternoon before coming out to the farm as well. Thinking of last night's conversation with Boss though, Rosco figured that feelings of guilt were also keeping his friend from coming out to offer his sympathies…

Last night when Rosco had arrived at the police station he had found Enos sitting outside on the steps crying. "Aww, Enos. Ya dipstick," he had said sympathetically and offered his hand to help Enos up. Together they had gone inside to find Boss Hogg in his office staring blankly at the wall.

"Boss?" Rosco said gently.

JD looked up. "Rosco, what happened?"

"Well now the police in Atlanta weren't able to tell me much Boss. They know that Bo's pickup had been speeding through traffic for quite some time before it tried to make a wild right turn, flipped and…exploded." Rosco closed his eyes as he finished hoping to block out the image he saw in his head. It didn't help. Behind him he heard Enos let out a small sob.

Boss Hogg covered his mouth with his hand. "My God. This is all my fault," he said in a near whisper.

Rosco frowned. "Now Boss I was with you all day and I know you were never in Atlanta. So you see this ain't your fault."

Boss stood up suddenly feeling the need to pace. "No, no you don't understand! You see I…" He glanced over to where Enos stood by the door realizing that before he said another word he needed to get the Deputy out of the office. "Rosco! Has anyone told Cooter yet?" he asked.

Rosco shook his head. "The only ones I've had time to tell are you, Enos here and well, the Dukes of course."

Boss nodded. "Fine, fine. But the Dukes are gonna need their friends right now. Enos, why don't you head over to Cooter's and…well, have a talk with him."

Enos nodded sadly. "Yes sir Boss, sir."

"And when you're done with that," Boss said walking over and handing Enos a small wad of cash. "Go on over to that bakery in the square and order the biggest basket of muffins they have. We'll take it to the Duke farm in the morning." As soon as the door shut behind Enos, JD turned to look at Rosco.

"Ooh muffins! That is a real nice gesture Boss." Rosco said.

"Oh never you mind about the muffins, Rosco! Muffins don't come close to making up for what I done."

"Yeah, about that Boss. Just what is it that you done?" Rosco asked.

Boss Hogg put a hand on Rosco's shoulder. "Now Rosco, you got to believe me when I say that I never meant for any of this to happen. All I wanted was for Bo to be a little delayed in getting back to Hazzard so that he would get here after midnight and we could throw him in jail for breaking his probation. So I hired Jake Baxter to ummm, keep Bo occupied for a short time."

Rosco frowned. "Jake Baxter? Boss, isn't he the one who swore revenge on you after you short changed him last month?"

Boss glared. "Of course not you dodo head! I would never hire anyone who swore revenge on me! Unless they came cheap of course."

Rosco would not be swayed. "No Boss, I'm sure Baxter is the guy that you bought that stolen truckload of calculators from but you only paid him half of what was promised because you said you were gonna sell them as buy one get one free. I remember him because he got so mad the vein over his left eye looked like it was gonna pop!"

Boss gasped horrified. "My God you're right! I plumb forgot about that. Oh Rosco, this really is all my fault! Bo was probably running from Baxter when he had his accident!" Boss Hogg sank down into his chair. "We can't ever tell the Dukes this Rosco. You hear me? Jesse'll never forgive me."

The two sat in silence for a few moments each lost in their own thoughts when finally Boss said, "I have to do something to ease my conscience otherwise I won't be able to sleep tonight!"

Rosco thought a moment. "How about an anonymous gift to the Dukes?" he suggested.

Boss smiled. "Yeah, yeah! An anonymous gift!" He jumped up and paced the floor thinking. "I know! I'll pay off a month of their mortgage!"

Rosco shook his head. "A stingy gift like that won't be anonymous. They'll know it's from you."

Boss glared. "Alright then peabrain. What do you suggest."

Rosco shuffled his feet nervously. "Well, I was thinking you could give them the deed to their farm."

"The deed! Rosco, are you out of your mind?"

Rosco shrugged. "Just wait til you see the look on Jesse's face tomorrow. And Daisy's. And Luke's." The thought of his conversation with the Dukes just hours before was enough to break his heart all over again and he sighed sadly. "The Dukes will find very little comfort in much these days Boss, but you could help them to keep from worryin' about keepin' a roof over their sad little heads."

Boss sank back down into his seat again. He opened his desk drawer and pulled out the deed to the Duke farm and stared at it lost in thought. Finally he sighed and handed it over to Rosco. "The deed it is then," he said solemnly…

The thoughts of the previous night faded from Rosco's mind as he turned up the road toward the Duke farm. He glanced behind him at the basket of muffins and smiled slightly. The Dukes would have to eat a lot of muffins before they found Boss's real gift at the bottom of the basket. Placing the deed to the farm at the bottom of the basket had been Rosco's idea and he only wished he could be there when they found it.

As the farm came into view Rosco was amazed at how many cars and neighbors were already there. He found a place to park and struggled awhile trying to get the hefty muffin basket out of the backseat. He walked awkwardly under the weight of the basket to the front door where the widow Bluebaker held the door for him eyeing the basket with a look of amazement. The small farmhouse was jampacked full of people and several women had to make room on the table already overflowing with caseroles and baked goods for Rosco's muffins. Once free of that task, Rosco walked through house nodding in greeting to friends and neighbors as he tried to spot anyone of the Dukes. Finally on the back porch he found Enos and Cooter both looking off towards the barn.

"Hey Sheriff," Enos said sadly.

"Hello Enos. Cooter," Rosco greeted. "How are things?"

Cooter shook his head miserably. "Not good. Not good at all."

"**Folks, things never are good at a time like this now are they?" **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

When Enos had told Cooter the devastating news Cooter had been shocked and grief-stricken. His first thought though had been of Luke and how hard his friend was probably taking it. When Enos had told him that Luke was off driving through the backroads of Hazzard, Cooter had taken it upon himself to try to find him. He had searched all through the night but it wasn't until he had pulled up to the Duke farm just after dawn that he saw Luke locked in a tight embrace with his Uncle Jesse. The sight had brought tears to his eyes and he waited at a respectable distance both to let uncle and nephew have their moment and to compose himself a bit first. It was only when the two had finally let go of each other that Cooter had approached.

"Luke, Uncle Jesse. I'm real sorry," his voice had cracked with emotion and he had been unable to say anything more. He hadn't really needed to though, as his two friends knew exactly how he was feeling.

Jesse draped an arm over Cooter's shoulder. "We're glad you're here Cooter," he had said, his voice gruff and raw. Like Luke and Cooter he had not slept a wink. "Why dontcha come inside and join us for some breakfast?"

Since Daisy still had not come out of her room, Cooter whipped up a quick breakfast which sat uneaten on the kitchen table. Nobody was really all that hungry. It was barely seven in the morning when the first of the neighbors had started to come around and realizing they were in for a full house, Cooter immediately took charge. He had moved all the vehicles back behind the barn and moved the furniture in the house to accommodate as many as possible. By the time Sheriff Rosco had arrived around noon half of Hazzard County was at the Duke farm and there was enough food to feed a small army. Trouble was that none of this seemed to be helping the Dukes much. So when Rosco had asked, "How's it goin?" Cooter could only think to reply "Not good, not good at all."

"Aw Sheriff," Enos said miserably from where he sat next to Cooter on the steps of the porch. "I just feel so dadblamed helpless. Daisy's still in her room and we just saw Luke disappear behind the barn over yonder but that's the first we've seen of him in hours! At least we got Uncle Jesse to get some sleep."

Rosco crossed his arms. "Well now that isn't good news. But there must be something we can do to help. Isn't there?"

Cooter stood up his eyes never leaving the barn. "Well now maybe there is," he said slowly. "Enos, why don't you go find Daisy and talk with her. She's been alone long enough. And I'll go have me a talk with Luke." He started to walk off but was stopped by Rosco.

"And me? What can I do Cooter?" Rosco asked wanting to help.

Cooter thought a minute not quite knowing what the Sheriff could do. Finally he said, "You do what you do best Rosco. Watch over these fine citizens here and make sure no one disturbs Uncle Jesse."

Rosco puffed out his chest in pride. "Yeah I'll do what I do best. I'll watch over these fine citizens here."

Enos hadn't waited to hear the end of Cooter's and Rosco's conversation. Eager to do something, anything, he made his way straight to Daisy's bedroom and knocked on the door. To his surprise, there was no answer. He opened the door slowly and popped his head inside. "Daisy?" he asked. The room was empty and the only evidence that she had been there at all was the heaping mounds of kleenex all over the bedroom floor. Perplexed, he went down the hall and searched the bathroom. It too was empty. He was just about to go find Luke and Cooter when he heard a noise come from Luke and Bo's bedroom. Slowly he peeked into the room and found Daisy sitting on Bo's bed, one of his yellow shirts clutched in her hands and crying softly. "Daisy?" he asked concerned.

Daisy looked up at him miserably. "Enos! Oh Enos! It still smells like him!" She buried her face into the well worn yellow shirt and sobbed uncontrollably.

"Aw Daisy," Enos said as he rushed towards her and gathered her in his arms. "Shh now, Daisy girl," he said softly as he stroked her hair. "Come on now, Bo wouldn't want to see ya all upset like this." But Daisy would not be consoled and she cried and cried until finally she fell asleep exhausted on Enos' shoulder.

Cooter hurried towards the barn afraid to hear the roar of the General Lee's engine at any moment. If Luke decided to take off, Cooter would never be able to catch him. As he rounded the backside of the barn he was surprised to see Luke covering the General with a tarp.

"Luke? Old buddy whacha up to?" Cooter asked cautiously.

Luke whirled around at Cooter's voice. "Cooter! Hey! I'm glad yer here! Help me with this will ya?" he asked indicating the tarp.

"Sure," Cooter said slowly and moved forward to give Luke a hand. "Why're we coverin' the General Luke?" he asked as he neatly tucked a corner of the tarp under the front end.

Luke stared at the exposed back end of the car where he had been trying to get the tarp to stay put. It seemed though that the General had other ideas and the tarp kept slipping off. "Cuz everytime I see this dang blasted car all I wanna do is scream!" Luke said his voice getting louder with every word. He kicked the tire angrily and turned his back on the car. "All it does is remind me of Bo," he said softly. He leaned his forehead against the barn wall breathing deeply, trying to regain control of his emotions. After a moment he stood up straight and turned to face Cooter. "I'm sellin' the General. Tomorrow. You know anyone interested in buyin' it?"

Cooter stood there too shocked to say anything at first. Finally he said, "Now Luke if'n you really want to sell the General Lee I'd be first in line to take 'im off yer hands but dontcha think you should wait a bit? It may be makin' ya feel bad now but you, Bo and the General had some mighty good times. You might wanna keep him around awhile, there may come a time when yer glad you have 'im to remember Bo by."

Luke looked at the floor and Cooter could never remember a time when he had seen him looking so defeated. "I don't want the General around anymore," he said, his voice shaking. "I want it gone, Cooter. Gone!" He looked pleadingly into his friends eyes. Cooter met his gaze but there was so much pain in Luke's eyes he had to look away.

Cooter reached out and put a hand on Luke's shoulder. "I'll tell ya what. I'll store the General for ya. I'll tow 'im outta here tonight and I'll keep 'im in a safe place for ya until yer ready to see 'im again. How's that?"

Luke was so relieved he all but collapsed into Cooter's arms. After a minute he cried, "Cooter, how could he do this to us? You told him to take it easy in that truck. Why didn't he listen?"

Luke's words struck something deep inside Cooter and suddenly he too found himself clinging to Luke and fighting back tears. "Luke, can you ever forgive me! I shoulda never let him use that old sorry excuse for a truck," he sobbed miserably.

Luke pulled himself away from Cooter and grabbed him by the shoulders. Looking him straight in the eye he said, "Cooter this ain't yer fault. This ain't anybody's fault. It was an accident, a horrible tragic accident, but nobody's fault."

Cooter pulled himself together and couldn't help but laugh sadly. "Here I come out here to help you and set you straight and ya wind up having to do it for me!"

Luke gave him a small smile. "That's what friends are for right? To help each other?"

Cooter clasped Luke on the back and smiled sadly back. "Come on. We should get back to the house."

I t was near dark when the last of the neighbors left the Duke farm. After Daisy and Jesse had slept awhile both of them had finally appeared and made their rounds amongst the neighbors. Satisfied that the Duke family was doing ok folks had started making their exits, although there were a few stragglers, whom Cooter thought were mostly there for Jesse's shine than anything else, the Dukes and Cooter were finally left to themselves.

After Cooter had finished hitching up the General to the back of his truck he made his way over to make his own goodbye. He gave Jesse a hearty clasp on the shoulder and hugged Daisy tightly and finally turned to Luke. "Ya oughta bring Uncle Jesse's pickup by the garage tomorrow for a tune up seeing as how yer without wheels yerself now. We oughta make sure the pickup can handle the extra abuse its gonna get."

Luke was about decline, he really had no desire to leave the farm and go into town just yet, but Jesse spoke up first. "That's a fine idea Cooter," he said. "You can expect Luke sometime tomorrow morning." Jesse knew they were all in pain but the best way to work through it was to get on with their lives.

Luke sighed. "Alright then Cooter, I'll see ya in the morning." Cooter waved goodbye and Luke went straight into the house. He did not want to see the General getting towed away.

When Luke arrived at Cooter's the next morning he looked like hell and Cooter said as much when he greeted him. Luke shrugged. "I didn't sleep much Cooter, the couch ain't exactly comfortable."

"The couch?" Cooter asked. "Somethin' wrong with yer bed there Lukas?"

Luke sighed. "I could either not sleep and stare at Bo's empty bed all night or not sleep and stare at the living room ceiling all night. I chose the ceiling."

Cooter gave his friend a sympathetic look and decided to change the subject. "How're Uncle Jesse and Daisy?" he asked.

"Fine I guess." It was hard to tell in these situations. "Daisy decided to go into work today."

Cooter blinked in surprise. "She did?"

"Yeah, Uncle Jesse's droppin' her off at the Boar's Nest now."

Cooter was about to respond but was interrupted when suddenly the phone rang from inside the garage. Cooter raced inside, picked it up and answered with a brisk, "Cooter's Garage."

"Cooter!" the strangely familiar voice said on the line. "Am I glad I found you! Where is everyone? Is Luke with ya?"

Cooter frowned. "Now slow down there friend. Just who is this?"

"Whaddya mean 'who is this' Dontcha recognize me? It's me, Bo!"

Cooter's face turned beet red with anger. "Now see here!" he hollered. "I don't take too kindly to your sick joke! You…you…you oughta be ashamed of yerself!" He slammed the phone down in a heap of rage.

Luke, who had been looking on with both concern and curosity asked "Who-?" But before he could finish the phone rang again. Cooter stared at it like it was the plague. "Want me to get it?" Luke asked and to his surprise Cooter actually looked frightened and hurriedly picked it up.

The voice on the other side didn't give him a chance to speak, "Cooter! If you hang up on me again, I'll tell Luke it was you who told Cindy Lou he was seeing Sarah Johnson behind her back!"

Cooter's face went from beet red to ash white as his jaw dropped open.

"Bo?"

"**Bo? Did he say Bo! Folks, maybe there really are miracles!"**


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note - Hey all! Thanks for all the support! This has been a lot more fun than I ever imagined it would be! Well I'm sure you're all wondering about Bo, let's take some time and find out what he's been up to shall we?

* * *

**Chapter 5**

The minute Bo hit Atlanta he was in trouble. He had just passed the city limits sign and had given it an enthusiastic "Hello Atlanta!" when Atlanta paid back the greeting with a rusty nail in his front right tire. The old tire exploded in protest causing Bo to swerve wildly through the heavy traffic. Thankfully, he made it safely to the meridian where the truck finally came to an ungraceful stop. After giving thanks to the good Lord above for small miracles, Bo got out and immediately set about replacing the flat with the spare conveniently located in the bed of the truck.

What was bad luck for Bo was good luck for Jake Baxter who had planned to stake out the highway where he knew Bo would be coming from. Jake, never one to be punctual, was sure that his job was over before it had even begun as he was more than a half an hour late. If he missed Bo on the highway he would never find him.

Jake grinned madly when he saw the old pickup and the blond haired man that Boss Hogg had described to him on the side of the road. "Jake," he said to himself. "This may be your lucky day!"

He pulled up behind Bo's truck and ambled over to where Bo was hunched over finishing up tightening the last of the lug nuts, securing the tire in place. "Need any help there friend?" Jake asked keeping his voice even and friendly.

Bo looked up to see a tall, stocky man not much older than himself with dark brown hair and green eyes looking back at him. "Thanks there Mister, but I'm just about through here. Sure is nice of ya to ask though, I didn't think city folks gave others the time of day!"

Jake smiled. "Oh you'd be surprised. Even big cities like Atlanta know the meaning of good ole Southern hospitality! Well if you're not needin' me for anything I guess I'll be on my way." He turned back to his car intent on following Bo wherever he went until he could get him alone in a more secluded area.

"Hey! Uh ya know? Maybe you could help me with something after all?" Bo called after him.

Jake turned around all smiles. "Sure!"

"Do ya know how to get to the Johnson Freight Company on State and Jackson?"

Jake thought quickly. He knew the area well but maybe he could make this easier on himself by not having to worry about following Bo. Maybe Bo could follow him. "Well ain't that a coincidence!" Jake said. "I was just on my way to a diner that's only a few blocks from there! Tell ya what, why dontcha follow me and I'll take ya right to it!"

Bo grinned. "Thanks Mister, that's real kind of ya."

Jake stuck out his hand, "Name's Jake Baxter."

Bo grabbed Jake's hand and shook it enthusiastically. "Bo, Bo Duke," he replied. "Today must be my lucky day meeting you Mr. Baxter!"

Jake smiled. "Oh think nothing of it. Think nothing of it at all."

Once Bo put his tools into the truck they were ready to go but when Jake went to start his car all he got was a sputter. He slammed the steering wheel with his fist. "Old jalopy," he muttered. He was so close to Bo, he couldn't lose him now! Suddenly Jake has an idea. He'd put that good ole' Southern hospitality thing to the test.

**"Seein' as how Jake Baxter's from New York he wouldn't know Southern hospitality if it bit him in the butt! I don't know about you but I'm startin' to wish that ole Bo didn't it know as well as he does!"**

Bo watched from his side view mirror as Jake approached him. "Well Bo, it looks like I might be needing a ride from you. My car won't start."

"Want me to take a look at it for ya?" I know a small thing or two about cars," Bo said as he started to open his door but Jake gently pushed it shut.

"Oh no, no that won't be necessary Bo. I already know it's the carburetor. Been meaning to replace it for awhile now. Besides, I'm kinda in a hurry to make it to my meetin' at the diner so if it wouldn't be too much trouble?"

"No sir! No trouble at all!"

Jake smiled. "Excellent!" he rushed around the truck and climbed into the passenger seat. "Funny ain't it?" he said as he slammed the door shut. "I stop to help you but you wind up helpin' me!"

Bo chuckled as he sped off down the road.

**"Friends, if trouble were a needle in a haystack, Bo would find it every time."**

"It's right over there," Jake said as he pointed across the street to a small diner that looked like it hadn't seen a fresh coat of paint in 30 years. Normally, Bo wouldn't have stopped for a place like this but his grumbling stomach was telling him desperate times were cause for desperate measures.

"Is the food any good?" Bo asked as they passed by it. He would have to turn around to find a place to park.

Jake laughed. "Well they make a mean burger but I wouldn't order anything else off the menu!"

Bo smiled. "A burger it is then!" He made a U turn and slowly approached from the other side of the street. Jake suddenly pointed to an alley directly across the street from the diner.

"You can park in there Bo."

Bo turned in and parked up against the building. Climbing out he stretched gratefully, it had been a long drive. His stomach rumbled again putting his mind back on food. "Hey Jake, do they have good fries too?" Bo never saw Jake approach with the two by four in his hands. He never saw him swing the board like a baseball bat at his head. As the board connected with his skull with a loud crack, Bo sank to the floor like a rag doll.

Jake knelt over Bo's prone body ignoring the pool of blood that was gathering on the floor near Bo's head. "Now Bo," Jake said. "I like ya enough so don't take this personally." He fished around in Bo's pockets finally coming up with Bo's wallet stuffed full with the payment for the plow and put it into his own back pocket. "I'll be taking this just in case that Boss Hogg decides to short change me again." He pulled off Bo's shirt none too gently and walked back over to the truck. Using Bo's shirt he started to wipe off all the places where he thought his fingerprints might be but stopped and regarded the truck thoughtfully. He looked back over at Bo, the pool of blood was growing rapidly on the pavement. "Well Bo, I haven't got any wheels and you won't be driving anytime soon so I guess I'll be taking your truck too."

He threw the shirt into the cab and climbed into the driver's seat smiling to himself. This could not have been a more easier job and he got a bonus truck and cash to boot. He drove off without even a backwards glance at Bo. "Yes Jake," he said proudly. "Today really is your lucky day!"

Jake's luck ended five minutes later when he made a wild right turn and flipped the pickup, breaking his neck instantly on impact. When the truck exploded a few seconds later, Jake didn't feel a thing.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N - Happy Mother's Day to all you mom's out there! And thanks to all for the reviews!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

**"Charlie Armstrong had been a vagrant on the streets of Atlanta for nearly twenty years and he firmly believed in two things; a successful vagrant was a good drunk and a good drunk knew how to hold his liquor. Unfortunately by his own definition he was a horrible drunk. A couple of swigs of whiskey could knock ole Charlie out for hours but Charlie didn't have a clue. Everyday Charlie would turn up at Lou's Liquor, buy a bottle of whiskey and disappear into the alley next door. Within minutes he would pass out next to the dumpster with a still near full bottle of whiskey in his hands. Lou Fuller, the liquor store owner and quite possibly Charlie's only friend would come out shortly after and replace Charlie's bottle with an empty one so that when Charlie woke up he would think he drank the whole bottle. Then Lou would fill up the rest of Charlie's bottle with water and stick it under the counter to sell to him the next day. Lou didn't really think of this as cheating mind you. To him it was more of a win-win situation, Charlie got to think he was a good drunk and Lou got to make a small profit. Everyone was happy."**

Lou looked up when he heard the familiar dinging of the bell over the door and smiled when he saw Charlie walk in. He glanced at the clock and frowned, "Charlie, you're late!"

Charlie shuffled up to the counter with an excited look on his face. The two men were close in age, sometime in their late forties, but their similarities stopped there. Where Charlie was tall and thin with a thick head of slightly graying hair, Lou was short and stout with less hair and more shine. "I know it Lou, I know it! But there was a big crash over on State Street! Saw the whole thing myself! The truck exploded!" He waved his arms dramatically in the air as he spoke. "It was wild Lou, wild I tell ya!"

Lou's eyes had gone wide as Charlie spoke. "Wow!" he said. "Nothing like that ever happens here!"

The two talked as Lou rang up Charlie's whiskey purchase, Lou noting that the whiskey was looking a little clear as he placed the bottle in a brown paper bag. He made a mental note to start Charlie on a new bottle the next day. If the whiskey got any weaker, Charlie would surely notice. Purchase complete, Charlie waved good-bye and walked around the corner to the alley. He was about to settle down in his favorite spot when he noticed the shirtless man lying unmoving not too far away. He approached slowly. "Hey mister?" he asked. When he was close enough, he kicked the man's boot with his own. "Mister?" he repeated. There was still no response. Then Charlie noticed the amount of blood on the pavement and with a yelp he took off running back to Lou's.

"Lou!" he exclaimed breathlessly as he burst through the door sending the bell swinging wildly. "There's a dead man in the alley!"

Lou frowned. "A dead man? Charlie, how much have you had to drink already?"

"None Lou, honest!" He pulled the whiskey bottle out of the bag and showed it to the liquor store owner. "See, I ain't even opened it yet." Charlie moved the bottle closer to his face. "Hey Lou, you sure this is whiskey? It looks more like vodka to me."

Lou looked slightly panicked and quickly changed the subject. "Charlie, the dead guy? Where is he?"

"Oh yeah!" he said forgetting the bottle. "This way! Follow me!"

Lou followed Charlie out to the alley and stopped short when he saw the young blond man there lying motionless on the ground. The amount of blood on the ground was sickening. He bent down and gingerly felt his neck for a pulse. "Charlie! He's alive!"

"He is? You sure?" Charlie asked as he paced nervously behind Lou. "Whada we do?"

"Gimme one of your jackets, he's real cold." Lou demanded. Charlie always wore three jackets no matter what the weather. Nobody knew why exactly but right now Lou didn't care. Charlie pulled off the outermost jacket and handed it to Lou. It was dirty and smelled of stale liquor but it would have to do. Lou gently lifted the unconscious man up and awkwardly dressed him with the jacket. With that done he laid him back on the ground and buttoned him up. It wasn't much but it would help. "Charlie, run across to the diner there and call 911. Tell them a man fell down in the alley and hit his head." He looked Charlie in the eye, "And then you skidaddle ya hear? Go on down to the shelter or something but don't hang around here."

Charlie nodded. "Rightyo Lou! I'll see ya tomorrow then right?"

Lou nodded and waved him off. "Yeah yeah Charlie now git goin'!"

Lou waited with the man until he heard the sirens in the distance then he got up and ran back to his store. In this part of town it was always best not to get involved with anything that had the police involved, even if you were an honest citizen like Lou.

* * *

Dr. Allen stood at the foot of his patient's bed and regarded his chart with some concern. His John Doe had been brought to the hospital three days ago with a severe head wound that had taken 14 stitches to close up and he had only stirred once. What was more, they still had no idea who he was. At first when he had been brought in, based on what he was wearing they had taken him for a homeless man. But there was something about the young man that made the doctor think otherwise. The only clue they had to his identity was when he had been awake long enough to say that his name was Bo or maybe Bob before he slipped back into unconsciousness. Dr. Allen had hoped he would have come around again by now. He made a few more notes in the chart and then turned to leave the room. A soft moan from the bed caused him to turn around and he nearly gave a whoop when he saw the young man stirring. He rushed over to the bed and put a comforting hand on the young man's shoulder. "It's ok there, son," he said softly. "Come on now, open your eyes." The young man's eyes started to flutter. "That's it, come on now. You've been sleeping long enough. Time to wake up."

"Uncle Jesse?" The young man muttered. He opened his eyes and groggily looked around. "Wha-?" he said struggling to get up.

Dr. Allen gently pushed him down. "Whoa there son. Now take it easy. You've been through quite a lot these past few days. Let's just take things slow. Can you tell me your name and where your from?"

"Bo, Bo Duke, from Hazzard County" he answered sleepily. "Where am I?"

"You're at the Grady Memorial Hospital here in Atlanta. Now Bo, can you tell me how you feel?"

"Like I've been hit by a truck, Doc. My head hurts something fierce."

"That's to be expected," The doctor said nodding. "Do you remember how you got here."

Bo started to shake his head but the movement made him nauseous. He reached up, felt the bandage that was wrapped around his head and frowned. "The last thing I remember is parking the truck. Doc, how long have I been here?"

Dr. Allen sighed. "You've been out cold for a near three days son. I gotta say I sure am glad to be talking to you. I was starting to get worried."

"Three days?" Bo said in awe. "Doc, I gotta call my family! They must be worried sick about me!"

"Bo, we really need to run some tests on you. Make sure you're ok. You injury was very serious."

Bo shook his head. "Now there's plenty of time for that Doc. My family comes first. Why who knows what they've been doing these last three days!"

The doctor nodded in understanding. If it were him he'd want to do the same thing. "Alright Bo, there's a phone right there you can use. But make it fast. A nurse will be in here in a few minutes to take you off for some tests. Try not to get too worked up ok? You need to take it very easy."

Bo beamed. "Thanks Doc!" As the doctor left the room, Bo grabbed for the phone. He first tried the Duke farm but there was no answer. He hung up the phone disappointed and thought a minute. "Cooter!" he said snapping his fingers. If Luke wasn't with him, Cooter would surely know where he was. He picked up the phone and dialed.

"Cooter's Garage," Bo heard Cooter answer.

"Cooter!" Bo exclaimed. "Am I glad I found you! Where is everyone? Is Luke with ya?"

"Now slow down there friend. Just who is this?" Cooter's voice sounded distrustful.

"Whaddya mean 'who is this' Dontcha recognize me? It's me, Bo!"

"Now see here!" he hollered. "I don't take too kindly to your sick joke! You…you…you oughta be ashamed of yerself!" Bo pulled the phone away from his ear and looked at it like it might have been a live snake.

"What in the world is going on?" Bo asked himself. He quickly dialed again this time prepared to prove to Cooter that he really was who he said he was. The second he heard Cooter pick up the phone he blurted, "Cooter! If you hang up on me again, I'll tell Luke it was you who told Cindy Lou he was seeing Sarah Johnson behind her back!"

There was a moment of silence on the phone and then Cooter whispered, "Bo?"

Bo laughed. "Well of course it's me Cooter! Who'd ya expect? Now ya mind tellin' me what in the world is goin' on up there in Hazzard?" Bo heard a scuffle on the other end. "Cooter? Cooter!"

"Bo?" Even though it was barely a whisper there was no mistaking Luke's voice.

"Luke! Am I glad I found you! Is everything alright?"

"Oh Bo!" Luke's voice was so emotional Bo could have sworn Luke was crying. "Bo, is it really you? Are ya alright?"

"Cousin, it's me. I don't know about alright. I'm in the hospital, guess some fella tried to practice baseball with my head. Luke, I figured ya be worried but you sound more than upset. What's wrong? Is Uncle Jesse ok? Daisy?"

"Everybody's fine," Luke assured him. "It's just that, well, we was told you were…" he paused as he choked back a sob. "They told us you had died Bo."

Bo closed his eyes in shock. No matter how bad his ordeal had been for the last three days he could not imagine the pain his family had gone through. "Luke," he said his voice cracking a bit. "Cousin, I'm ok. I'm alive and kicking. I promise." He heard Luke sigh on the other end. Suddenly he felt very far away and he wanted nothing more than to be back in Hazzard where he belonged. "Luke? Can you and Cooter come get me. I think it's time I came home."

The two cousins talked a bit more, both of them finding it hard to hang up as if their connection might be lost forever. When the nurse came in to take Bo away however they didn't have a choice. Bo hung up reluctantly after Luke promised to be there as soon as humanly possible. He gave the phone one last glance as he was wheeled out of the room. "Hurry up cousin," he whispered.

**"Now I don't know about y'all but I'd say that one thing Bo don't have worry about is Luke not hurrying don't you?"**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N- Hey guys, sorry it took so long! I had a busy week!Thanks again for all your reviews!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

Cooter attacked Luke with a parade of questions the second Luke hung up the phone. "What did Bo say? Where is he? Is he alright? What happened? Where's he been?"

"Cooter! Cooter stop!" Luke laughed as he held up his hands in mock surrender. "Bo was mugged and the truck was stolen. At least he guesses it must have been stolen. The guy hit him on the head the head pretty good and he's been unconscious for three days! He's in the hospital, called us the minute he woke up." Luke ran a hand through his hair and looked off into the distance. He still couldn't quite believe that he had just talked to Bo. Bo was alive? For the past three days there hadn't even been any hope and now suddenly there was more than hope, there was proof. It was overwhelming to say the least. He looked back at Cooter who had been watching him in a bit of shock himself. "He wants us to come get him."

"Us?" Cooter asked. "As in you and me?"

Luke smiled amused and nodded. "That's right Cooter, you and me. I have a feeling he wants us to break him out the hospital."

Cooter laughed. "Well we're just the guys to do it too, ain't we?"

Luke nodded determinedly. "You bet we are. I'm gonna bring my cousin home on my back if I have to."

Cooter scratched his head. "Ahh speakin' of how to bring Bo home," he hesitated a second unsure if Luke was ready for his suggestion. "The General's parked out back, ifn' you're interested that is."

Cooter needn't have worried. Luke smiled big and let out a whoop. "Let's go!"

"**Now folks it's a long drive to Atlanta from Hazzard and when you're in a real hurry to git there then it's probably one of the longest drives in the history of…well drivin'! Along the way Luke and Cooter CB'd over to the Boar's Nest where Daisy and Uncle Jesse were and told them the news. Uncle Jesse and Daisy were both shocked and overjoyed. Luke felt a little guilty about not tellin' them in person but given the choice between stoppin' and goin' Luke chose to go. Naturally Daisy and Uncle Jesse understood and told him to hurry back as quickly as possible and Luke told them that was just what he planned to do."**

* * *

Luke practically ran up to the reception counter at the hospital with Cooter not that far behind. He waited impatiently for the nurse at the desk to acknowledge him before he burst out "I'm here to see Bo Duke. He was brought in here three days ago."

"Duke you say?" The nurse at the counter asked. "One minute please while I locate him for you."

She went about checking her records while Luke nervously tapped his foot against the floor. As he and Cooter had driven to Atlanta, Luke had felt this fear that they would get there and find this was all a big mistake or worse, a sick joke. He was terrified that he would find out that Bo really was dead and that he'd have to go through losing his cousin all over again. Finally the nurse came back and Luke looked at her expectantly.

"I'm sorry," the nurse said shaking her head. "There's been no one by that name admitted here."

All the fear Luke had been feeling came to life and Luke would have fallen to the floor if it weren't for Cooter's steadying hand. "Are ya sure?" Cooter asked in disbelief. "Can ya check again?"

The nurse looked apologetic. "I'm sorry sir, I checked twice. There is no one by the name of Duke here."

A million things ran through Luke's mind at once. Images of Bo, the thought of having to tell Uncle Jesse and Daisy that Bo wasn't alive after all, the grief of having to go through this all over again but the strongest thought in Luke's mind was "No, this cannot be happening!" It was so strong in fact that he screamed it out loud without even realizing it.

Cooter grabbed him by the shoulders and tried to get Luke to look him in the eyes. "Luke!" he said softly. "Luke!" a little louder this time. "Luke, get it together! Maybe we're just in the wrong place. Maybe he's at a different hospital."

Luke shook his head miserably. "No, no Bo said this one." He broke away from Cooter's grasp and reached across the counter towards the nurse. "We talked to him on the phone! We talked to him just hours ago! Where is he?"

"Is there a problem here?" a voice from behind asked.

The nurse, who had taken a step back when Luke had lunged for her, looked up gratefully as the doctor cautiously approached the situation he had come across. "Nurse Murphy? Are you alright?"

"Doctor Allen!" Nurse Murphy exclaimed grateful to have someone there. "These gentlemen came in looking for a Bo Duke, but they got a little upset when I told them there was no one here by that name."

Doctor Allen raised his eyebrows. "Bo Duke you say?"

Luke could tell that the doctor recognized the name and practically pounced on him. "You know where he is?" he asked.

The doctor held up his hand signaling Luke to hold his questions and then he smiled at Nurse Murphy. "Thank you Nurse, for your help. I'll take it from here. Gentlemen please follow me." He strode off towards the elevators with Luke and Cooter following eagerly at his heels.

At the elevators the doctor pressed the button for up and then turned to regard the other two. "You must be Luke," he said shaking Luke's hand. "And you must be Cooter. I'm Doctor Allen, Bo's told me an awful lot about you two."

"Then Bo's here? And…he's alright?" Luke asked.

There was a "ding" and the elevator doors opened. All three men boarded as the doctor smiled. "Yes Luke, you're cousin is doing remarkably well considering the head injury he has and he can't wait to see you I might add." He hit the button for the 4th floor setting the elevator into motion.

Cooter frowned. "Well if he's here than how come that nurse didn't know it."

"Oh yes, I'm sorry about that. You see, Bo was brought in here as a John Doe and well I just didn't see a need to change the records," the doctor smiled slightly.

"A John Doe?" Cooter asked.

"That's what they call someone when they don't know their name," Luke explained. "But why wouldn't you change the records?" he asked the doctor.

The doctor winked as the doors to the elevator opened. "Well Luke, you can't send a medical bill to a John Doe, now can you?"

Luke smiled gratefully. "No sir, I guess not. Thank you."

Doctor Allen smiled back. "I didn't do a thing. Now come on your cousin's right around the corner."

Bo was lying in bed reading a magazine when doctor entered the room. "Hey Doc!" he said "How's –" he broke off when he saw Luke and Cooter enter the room as well. "Luke! Cooter!"

"Bo!" Luke cried. The minute he had saw Bo his heart leapt into his throat and he was almost paralyzed with the emotions that raced through him.

The doctor rushed forward to help Bo who was trying to climb out of bed. Knowing there was no way to keep this patient down, the doctor made sure he was steady on his own two feet before letting go of him. Bo quickly crossed the small room to his cousin and the two embraced fiercely.

"Bo," Luke whispered. "Oh Bo, I can't believe you're here."

"I'm here cousin," Bo whispered back. "And I ain't goin' nowhere."

After a moment the two cousins let go of each other and smiled. Bo turned to Cooter and hugged him as well. "Good to see ya Cooter," he said as they let go of each other.

"You too Buddyroo!" Cooter said and pointed to Bo's bandaged head. "How's that hard stubborn head of yours?"

Bo laughed. "As hard and stubborn as it always was." Bo turned to look at the doctor. "Ain't that right Doc?"

Doctor Allen chuckled. "I'll say."

"Whaddaya say Doc, can I go home now?" Bo asked and Luke got the feeling this wasn't the first time he had asked.

The doctor regarded the three thoughtfully. "Well Bo, I would like to keep you overnight for observation, but if you're that intent on going home now I don't really see it as a problem as long as you promise to take it easy for the next week or so and check in with your family physician on a daily basis."

All three boys let out a whoop and the doctor laughed. "I'll take that as a yes and go process you're paperwork." He left the room leaving the three boys in the happy company of each other.

"**That Doc sure knows how to speak Duke don't he!"**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Bo sighed contentedly from the passenger seat of the General when they sped past the sign welcoming travelers to Hazzard County. He twisted in his seat to offer Cooter a smile when the mechanic patted him on the shoulder but his smile quickly turned to a frown when from the rear window he saw the lights of Rosco's police car take up chase behind them.

"Looks like we got company," Bo said as Cooter turned and Luke checked the side view mirror.

Luke frowned too. "I wonder what he wants?"

Bo turned back to the front and grabbed the CB. "Let's ask him." He tuned the CB to the proper channel and then said, "Uh Rosco, this is Bo Duke. Ya got your ears on?"

"Kew, kew! Bo Duke!" There was no mistaking the glee in Rosco's voice and Bo couldn't help but smile. "Now you tell that cousin of yours to pull over ya hear?"

Bo's smile didn't last long. "What for Rosco? We ain't done nothing wrong! Heck, we just entered Hazzard!"

"That's right Bo and that means you're under arrest! Your travel pass expired days ago and you're violating your probation!"

Bo groaned. "He can't be serious!"

"Oh he's, serious alright," Cooter said still watching out the back window as Rosco's car bumped the back of the General's.

Luke cast an angry glance back at the Sheriff. "Don't worry cousin, the only place you're headed for is home." And with that he pushed the gas pedal to the floor.

Bo laughed and picked up the CB one last time, "Bye bye Rosco!"

From behind the General Rosco watched as the car sped away and he giggled gleefully. "I love it! I love! Hot pursuit!" He too floored it and took up the chase.

Luke knew exactly where he was planning to shake Rosco as he led the Sheriff through the back roads of Hazzard at high speeds. As they fishtailed around a turn putting them on path that led directly to Hazzard Pond, Cooter braced himself for what was to come. Luke tapped the horn and they hit the small incline perfectly and the General sailed over the pond with ease and grace. "Yeehaw!" Bo yelled with delight. They hit the otherside with a thud and Luke stopped a few yards away so they could all see Rosco's attempt.

Rosco did not fare as well as the General and its occupants. His cruiser made it only about three quarters of the way where it landed with a large splash several yards short of dry land. Luke, Bo and Cooter were all smiles and laughter when they heard Rosco hollering.

"Looks like he's ok to me," Cooter said amused.

Bo bent down and picked up the CB, "You ok Rosco?" he asked just to make sure.

The response was a bit garbled and made Rosco sound like he was underwater but it was clear enough to understand, "Welcome home Bo!"

Bo laughed aloud as he replaced the CB. "That was great Luke!" he exclaimed.

Luke smirked. "I doubt it's what the Doc had in mind when he said you should take it easy."

"Whaddya mean Luke?" Bo asked. "I thought you were taking it easy, we coulda cleared that pond by another five feet or so!"

All three laughed as Luke steered the General back towards home.

* * *

Rosco was still gingerly making his way to shore from the hood of his car when J.D. pulled up alongside the pond. "Rosco! You peabrain what are you doin' in the pond?"

Rosco glared. "Well what's it look like I'm doin' Boss! I ain't fishin' that's for sure!"

"Well get over here! We gotta get to the Duke farm and pronto!"

As Rosco finally set foot on dry land he looked at Boss Hogg quizzically. "What for Boss? You weren't serious about arrestin' Bo were you?

"No Rosco no!" He said frantically. "The deed! We gotta get that deed back before they find it!"

"The deed?"

"The deed to the farm you dodo! The one you so geniusly said I should give away and then hid in all them muffins!" Boss explained sarcastically.

"Oh the deed!" Rosco hurried to climb into the back of Boss's car still dripping wet.

"Ack! Rosco you numbskull, you're getting' me all wet! Sit in the front will ya!"

"It ain't my fault!" Rosco cried as he climbed back out of the car and then got into the front seat.

As soon as the door was shut Boss yelled. "Go! Go! Go!"

The white Cadillac's tires kicked up dust and rock as it sped off for the Duke farm.

* * *

Daisy and Uncle Jesse came flying out the screen door the second they heard the General pull up into the yard. Bo barely had time to pull himself out of the General when Daisy attacked him with a hug.

"Oh Bo!" she whispered as she buried her face in his chest and inhaled deeply. "You smell so good."

Bo let out a surprised laugh. "I doubt that Daisy," he said softly as he stroked her hair. "I haven't had a decent shower since I left Hazzard.

Daisy looked up at him, "No, Bo Duke you smell and look just perfect." A single tear fell down her cheek and Bo lightly touched the side of her face with his hand. They looked at each other a moment and then Daisy stepped aside to join Luke and Cooter who watched from the sidelines so Uncle Jesse could have his turn.

Uncle Jesse had waited while Daisy and Bo had had their moment but the second Daisy moved aside he rushed in and embraced Bo tightly. "My boy!" he sobbed as Bo returned the hug just as fiercely. Being able to hold his nephew in his arms again was nothing short of a miracle to Uncle Jesse and he raised his eyes heavenwards and whispered a quick thanks. After a moment he pushed Bo out to arms length so he could get a good look at him. Aside from the obvious bandage still wrapped around his head, the boy looked fine and for that Uncle Jesse was grateful.

"How's yer head?" he asked.

"I ain't gonna lie Uncle Jesse, it hurts a might. But it's so good to be home that I hardly notice."

"Doc said he needed to take it easy and see Doc Appleby on a daily basis," Luke piped in.

"Well then you oughta go in a lie down a spell. You've had a long trip," Uncle Jesse said.

Bo sighed. He usually hated to be coddled but he was expecting all three of them to be acting like mother hens for awhile. He knew he would have had it been one of them. He let Daisy take him by the arm and all five started to head inside when Boss Hogg's car came barreling to a stop next to the General.

Luke groaned and Cooter frowned. "They can't be serious about arrestin' Bo can they?" Cooter asked.

"Arrestin' Bo!" Uncle Jesse fumed. "We just got im' back, they'll take him over my dead body!"

Jesse strode up to where Rosco was struggling to help Boss out of the car and yelled "J.D. if you think I'm a gonna let ya arrest Bo, ya got another thing coming!"

"Arrest Bo?" Boss Hogg asked innocently. "Heavens no! Rosco and me just came to welcome the boy home," J.D.'s voice dripped with enough sweetness to give Uncle Jesse a toothache.

Jesse's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "That's it?" he asked.

J.D.'s smile reminded Jesse of a weasel he once saw. "Scout's honor Jesse," Boss said holding up two fingers.

Jesse backed up a bit to let them through. "Alright then J.D., I guess yer welcome then."

"Oh good, good." Boss said and strode past Jesse. To everyone's surprise he also walked right past Bo and straight into the house. "All this excitement really has me famished," he called over his shoulder. "Say Jesse, you still have any muffins?"

The rest of the group followed Boss Hogg inside and watched with bewilderment as he started throwing muffins from the large basket all over the room.

"What are you doing?" Luke asked flabbergasted.

Boss paused slightly. "I gotta find the perfect muffin Luke! I'm on a diet you know, I only get one…well maybe two."

He continued to throw the muffins haphazardly around hitting Rosco in the chest with one of them. Rosco caught it in his hands and regarded it thoughtfully. "Looks perfect to me," he muttered and bit into it.

When Boss Hogg finally got to the bottom of the basket he spotted the piece of paper he had been looking for and tried to inconspicuously slip it into his pocket but Bo who had been standing closest it to him snatched it out of his hand. "What's this?" he asked as he studied the document.

"It's nothing!" Boss Hogg exclaimed as he snatched it back from Bo and slipped it into his pocket. But Bo had already seen enough and he looked at Boss incredulously.

"You was gonna give Uncle Jesse the deed the farm?" he asked a bit touched by the gesture.

Boss Hogg scowled. "Of course not! I don't know how that got in there! What sort of man do you take me for!" Before anyone could say anything more Boss Hogg grabbed Rosco by the arm and practically ran out the door. He paused only momentarily to stop and say, "Welcome home Bo!"

As the white Cadillac sped away, Bo and the others laughed. It sure was good to be home.

Two days later, keeping with his promise to the doctor to take it easy, Bo and Luke found themselves up at their favorite fishing hole enjoying a lazy sunny afternoon. It had been a whirlwind of visitors wishing all their best to Bo the last couple of days and this was the first time the cousins had had any quiet time to themselves. Bo yawned lazily and cast a glance over at Luke who had been unusually quiet all afternoon. He knew his cousin had something on his mind but Bo also knew that Luke would tell him when he was good and ready. He didn't have much longer to wait.

"Bo?"

"Yeah Luke?"

"I don't ever wanna lose you again."

Bo turned to regard his older cousin. He had always looked up to Luke, admired his intelligence and his strength. Luke was always there for Bo when he needed him but Bo was only just started to realize that Luke had come to rely on Bo just as much. They were cousins, brothers, best friends and partners and right now Luke needed Bo's strength. Bo reached up and put an arm around Luke's shoulders.

"Luke, if I can help it, I'll never go anywhere again." He squeezed Luke's shoulder tightly. "I love ya cousin and I'm sorry ya had to go through what ya did."

Luke put his head down. "I love ya too Bo. I wish I coulda been there for ya when that fella attacked ya."

Bo thought a minute. "Uncle Jesse has always told us that things happen for a reason even when we don't know why. I guess we were all right where we were supposed to be."

Luke looked up and nodded. He reached over and the two cousins hugged. When they let go of each other Bo sighed. "It's getin' late. We should head back. I got me a date with Becky May tonight!"

Luke groaned. "You aren't still interested in her are ya?"

"Luke I tell ya, she's the purtiest girl in Hazzard still!"

"She looks like a buck tooth beaver!"

"She's better than that Eliza Greenhouse you're seein! That girl is skinnier than a reed and her eyes bug out of her head like a frog!"

"At least her hair doesn't look like she stuck her finger in a light socktet!"…

**"Well folks it looks like things have returned to normal in Hazzard or at least what passes for normal in Hazzard. Although things never stay quiet too long when the Dukes are around so ya'll come back real soon now ya hear?"**

* * *

A/N Well folks that's it! I hope you enjoyed it! It was fun to write, hard to write at times, but fun! Maybe I'll do another one soon! Thanks for all your comments and support! I really appreciated all the positive feedback! Thanks again! 


End file.
